Starting out
A guide to starting out in the 1.8.7b version of minefantasy AGE 1: STONE AGE / COPPER AGE(Hardcore crafting) In this age, you will start from scratch, scrounging whatever you can to survive. The aims for this age is to create basic tools and search for resources like copper 1: First off, you need to get stones(from dirt), sticks(from wood), and binds(from animal tendons, using sharp rocks on vines or string) 2: Create a primitve stone pick, (this can't mine stone, but it breaks stone into shale, and mines copper (You might want a weapon too, javelins. clubs and spears are good Upon finding copper; you can create a primitve copper pick(this pick is as good as a wooden pick) With the copper pick, you can mine stone. You will need to create a bloomery, this heats ores that can be worked into ingots. all the way until a furnace can be made 3: With the new pick, find tin, and mine it. smelting both tin and copper into ingots With Hardcore Furnaces: A furnace can not be made from raw stone. you need stone and iron. Create a bloomery to smelt your first ingots 4: Create a crucible: this can be placed over lava or fire. (a firepit is good here), Alloy bronze (2 copper, tin)(or any other 2:1 cp:Tn ratio) 5: with stone and coal, create a forge and anvil. 6: create a stone knife, tanning equipment and gather paper. use these to tan hides and pelts into leather (if you find wool, you can make an apron) AGE 2: BRONZE AGE In this age, you have access to basic metallurgy, bronze is tougher than iron, but isn't as easy to find. Your aims should be focused on easier iron smelting, with a blast furnace 7: heat bronze and make tools(a pick is useful, so would be a hoe), from here: you can mine iron 8: When you have enough bronze(44) create a bronze furnace. this can smelt ingots, blocks and other misc items. 9: Set up a basic settlement, craft some tools, armours, weapons, etc, as it takes time to get to the iron age, might aswell settle 10: Gather enough iron to create a blast furnace (you need about 17 wrought iron and stone bricks), note that tin can also make buckets to get lava The furnace is made on an IRON anvil 11: Find Flux(like limestone) and process it. you need this to use the furnace 12: With the blast furnace functioning, you can easially obtain iron with pig iron: smelted pig iron can be heated and forged into wrought iron AGE 3: IRON AGE This age is a good milestone, you now have access to iron, that is abundant and efficient, while also having bronze for other uses Vanilla iron can also be obtained for everyday use Aims here are towards finding granite and alloying steel. 1: First off; you might want to have easy access to mass produced iron. A trip hammer can forge basic crush recipes(like dusts, and wrought iron) 2: you can attatch hoppers under a forge to extract hot ingots, and channel them into a trip hammer. (Place a redstone input on the crank and it would work for you) *there's no automated physical power yet, so crank it with hand or redstone. use this mechanism to heat pig iron and process it 3: If you want vanilla iron, simply resmelt pig iron in a furnace(normal furnace) 4: Craft a large iron anvil,(this can make larger items). and set up some new tools, weapons and armours. settle in until you discover granite 5: Upon finding granite, there's more than enough to last you nearly forever. 3 makes a granite crucible. (this can alloy steel) 6: Create a granite crucible(and keep the rest of the granite for decoration), Alloy steel with 2 carbon(coal) and 1 wrought iron AGE 4: STEEL AGE This age is a gateway to further developments. with hardcore crafting, steel is required for diamond-level tools(encrusted). Here you can experiment with materials such as dragonforge. and get set for the next development stage The aims here are to really settle in, and use your equipment to explore further reaches and discover new tiers(eg. going to the nether) 1: Upgrade all your stuff. (Considering you have the coal, you can make some pretty neat tools) 2: Create some fancier items(Encrusted is a very efficient tier.) 3: Prepare to take on further challenges. like the nether 4: Wander out and experiment a bit(kill some dragons, go to the nether, etc.) 5: Anything above here hasn't been added yet. so just wander round.